A Fantasy
by McBrideReedusLover
Summary: It's late a night in the prison, and Daryl is feeling brave. Very brave. And Carol is in the cell beside him... Short Caryl one-shot. Pure smutty fanfic. Rated M for, well smut. Daryls POV.


**A Fantasy**

_**A/N: Okay, so what better way to say "I'M BACK!" Than a smutty Caryl fic? I know you Carylers. I know what you want. Dirty fuckers. Anyway, it was night time on the first night in Edmonton when BAM. An idea hits me of a super smutty fic. Seriously. It hasn't left my mind since. It's starting to piss me off. This is my first M One-shot *o* Progress my dears. Progress. Anyhow, as the description says, it will be in Daryl's POV. And it's very smutty. Atleast, as smutty as I can write, you know me, never really super descriptive because fuck me I'm awkward as all hell. I really hope you enjoy this one-shot, as it will probably take great lengths to get the words from my brain to my fingers to type it. Haha!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

Daryl paced back and forth in his cell, chewing on his nail. He was trying to gather up enough courage. It was late at night, and everyone in the cell block was asleep. No one would know. He stopped his pacing, and headed out of his cell. It only took a few steps, and he was standing in the doorway of the dark, silent cell next to his.

Daryl took a step inside, and let his eyes adjust to the darkness. He made out a sleep form on the bed. He wondered if he should go over and wake her. What he wanted, had to be done right now. He might never get the chance to do this again.

Her body shifted, and soon she was getting up off the bed. "Daryl?" Carol's soft voice floated towards him. She stood infront of him, worry on her face. "Is something wrong?" Her blue eyes searched his face.

Without warning, he moved towards her, crashing his lips against hers. He knew she was startled by his sudden actions, but it didn't stop him. He didn't give her time to respond before he started pushing her towards the bed. She fell backwards, and he fell with her. He pulled away from her lips just long enough to let her move her body fully onto the bed. Soon, he was hovering her, pressing his lips to hers again.

Daryl's tongue slid across her lips, begging for entrance. When she parted her lips, he sought out her own tongue. As soon as they collided, he felt a jolt of electricity through his entire body. He had tasted a part of her, and he wanted more. He wanted to taste _all _of her.

He moved to her neck, placing soft kisses on her skin. Every so often, he would nip at her skin, causing her to gasp. Her hands now rested on his back. He moved his hands to the bottom of her shirt, slowly starting to lift it off. She lifted her arms, and her red tank top fell to the floor. He was amazed at what he saw. Never did he think that sweet, innocent Carol would be wearing a black, lace bra underneath her shirt. He went back to kissing her neck, making his way to her shoulder, and then her collarbone. She gasped again, gripping the back of his shirt. She started to tug at it, and he got the hint. He let her lift his shirt off his body. Her fingers trailed along the rigid lines that littered his back. Her blue eyes found his, and they held each others gaze.

Daryl placed another kiss on her lips, and moved a hand up and down her side. He pulled away slightly, and looked down. He lightly kissed the skin just above her bra. His finger trailed along the bottom of the black fabric, making her shiver. He moved his hand underneath the fabric, feeling the soft skin of her breast. His thumb brushed across her nipple, causing her to grip his back. He reached underneath her, unclasping her bra. It joined the shirts on the floor. He didn't know just how beautiful she really was. Daryl kissed the newly exposed skin. He heard Carol's breathing increase. His tongue swept across her nipple. Carol's body tensed at his action. He loved that he had that effect on her. He continued to kiss her breast, occasionally sucking on it. She let out a quiet moan. He wanted to hear that sound again. He wanted to have her screaming in pleasure. He moved onto the other side, giving it the same treatment.

Daryl needed more of her body. With every passing second, her craved more. She was like a drug for him. The more he thought about her underneath him, moaning in passion, the more hard he became. He began pulling off her jeans. She even had black, lace underwear. It drove him crazy. He felt her feet trying to kick off his own jeans. He loved that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

Her legs wrapped around him, and she pulled him into her. She was so eager, he considered taking it slow, making her wait for it. But the loud moan that came after he crashed into her made him go a different direction.

Daryl slowly pulled off her panties, and threw them on the floor with the rest of the clothes. She made quick work to pull off his boxers.

He planted a kiss on her lips, making her wait a bit. She kissed him back, and broke away from him. Her face remained very close to his, their lips barely an inch apart. "Please..." She whispered to him. She really wanted him. When he first went into her room, he thought she would reject him. He never imagined she would be begging for him.

He wasted no time after that. He thrust into her, and she arched her back at the contact. He started off slow and gentle. Her small moans were like music to him. He moved a little faster. He couldn't get over how she felt. She wrapped her legs around him again, pulling him down, making him go deeper. She cried out in pleasure. Her cries only fueled his want. He wanted to make her cry out more. He decided he would go slower, but harder. It did wonders to her. He could feel her body shaking, and he knew then, she was close. Her grip on his back tightened, her nails digging into his skin. It felt good. _She_ felt good.

A few minutes later, her scream echoed through the cell. Her scream of pure pleasure and delight. Her scream that he had been the cause of. He could hear her, and _feel_ her all night long.

* * *

Carol had felt his eyes on her for a while now. Ever since she had entered the room, she felt his hard stare on her back. She always knew he stole glances at her, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. But this time, it was like he was lost in his own world. He hadn't once taken his eyes off her as he sat at the table, waiting for her to finish making dinner. There was something in his eyes that she couldn't quite figure out. She wondered what he thought about her. What was going through his mind when he stared at her like he was now?

_**A/N: That was a lot easier than I thought it would be. I hope you guys like it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to pass out. No update tomorrow sadly, birthday party for a friends sweet 16! R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


End file.
